


Not Good at First Words

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Prinxiety with some LogicalitySummary: Soulmate AU that your soulmate’s first words to you are tattooed on your arm when you’re young.I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!





	Not Good at First Words

Virgil was going to fucking kill his soulmate.

Everybody has a soulmark, the words your soulmate will say to you when you first meet.

His friend Patton had “Greetings, and who might you be?”. Remy had “You look really nice in that jacket.”

But Virgil? What words was virgil’s soulmate going to tell him?

Virgil growled at the sentence scrawled over his forearm.

“Bring me my sippy cup.”

Virgil knew he was gonna fall in love with him, even though he seems like an idiot, but dammit having that sentence permantly on his body was kind of embarrassing, not to mention the teasing he experienced in elementary school. It’s why he took to wearing long sleeves all the time.

Virgil’s phone buzzed. It was one of the new kids in the theater tech group.

“Hey, Virgil! The club’s moving dress rehearsals to this afternoon. This is the first time we get to meet the cast!!

Virgil typed back. “Cool, thanks, Pat. See ya then.”

With a huff he grabbed his backpack and left for another grueling day of high school. 

As much as loved theater tech, learning all the technical equipment and how to handle it as well as sound and set design, sometimes to actors got on his nerves.

It was a fucking high school drama club and some of these idiots acted like they were Hollywood stars. 

Most of the damn play wouldn’t even happen without the crew behind the scenes.

At least he didn’t have to do anything social. He had to admit, he loved theater, but he never really excelled at anything social, especially not performing something in front of everybody.

Virgil groaned and dumped his backpack in the corner before walking backstage with the other crew members. 

“Hiya, Virgil! The cast is getting ready, so we’ve got a little time to set up.” Patton greeted whilst pushing a chair across the stage.

“Hang on, I got it.” Virgil picked the chair up and held it over his shoulder. “You get the props moved to the wings.”

Patton smiled and gave a little salute. “You got it, Stage Master!”

Virgil chuckled. “Not the worst nickname I’ve ever had.” He picked up another chair and began moving things out of the way to prepare the stage.

He began stacking the chairs near the table while Patton tried to messily organize everything. “I’m excited to meet the cast.”

“I’m not.” Virgil scoffed as he lifted another chair.

“Y’know, Roman is starring.”

“What.” Virgil dropped the chair immediately.

Roman. Roman Bishop? The insanely hot theater jock Roman? The one that was a literal freaking Disney prince?

“I-I thought he was in football?”

“He chose theater over football. He was saying he just tried out football but it wasn’t his thing. Theater is!”

He was just ‘trying out’ football? The goddamn quarterback… was just ‘trying it out’?

Man, Roman was infuriatingly hot. 

“Virgil, come on bitch, let’s get moving!” Remy clapped in his face to get his head out of the clouds.

“Language, Rem! We’re in a school!”

“Not right now we’re not. We’re in theater so let’s get the set pieces in and the props on the ready.” Remy hustled the other theater members to get things set up.

Virgil followed, a little nervous. okay… more nervous than usual.

“I have arrived, I missed you my theater geeks. The stage is where I belong!” Came a loud and boisterous call.

“I wonder who that could be?” Virgil rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Hi, Roman!” Patton waved.

“Hello, theater nerd!” Roman gave a bow. 

Virgil saw him approaching and ran backstage without even thinking. He was too intimidating!

Virgil just tried to focus on the play. What was this? Another medieval fantasy one? 

Perfect for that stupidly hot and annoying Disney Prince. 

“Isn’t it exciting, Virge?”

Virgil jumped and had to stop himself from screaming in surprise. Patton was beside him… he hadn’t even noticed!

“Sorry, kiddo. Didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just really excited for this play. It’s all about this prince’s life growing up loveless only to find his soulmate!”

“Sounds cheesy enough for that guy.” Virgil grunted.

“Aw, he’s not so bad.”

“He called you a nerd.”

“Well he doesn’t do it in a mean way. I think it’s endearing.”

Virgil peeked around the curtain to see Roman center stage in a royal pose. His chocolate brown hair wavy and regal with a large muscled build.

Man, Virgil was gayer than he thought. 

The teacher took her seat and began calling positions. Virgil, Patton, Remy, and the other theater tech kids ran to the wings, ready for calls, effects, or prop hand offs.

Virgil groaned to himself and got in position for prop hand offs.

“Everything ready? Scene one?” The teacher called.

Roman broke his pose to look around. “Where is my sippy cup?!” He glanced to and looked directly at Virgil. “Bring me my sippy cup!”

Wait

Hold up

What?!

Virgil was stunned. Roman looked a bit impatient until Patton came running in with the missing prop.

Roman continued while Virgil was just staring blankly. 

Patton jogged back to the wings and looked at Virgil curiously. 

“Are you okay there, kiddo?”

“…You have got to be kidding me.”

“Kiddo?”

So.

Roman was his soulmate.

Virgil was still trying to process the information.

Roman. Goddamn. Bishop.

Was his soulmate.

Why was his life never easy?

“Virgil!” Remy snapped in his face. “We have a rehearsal going on!”

Virgil just banked the info in the back of his mind and focused on keeping the play going.

…

After what seemed like an eternity, but what was only really three acts, the rehearsal was done. The actors broke off and the theater tech cleaned up.

Virgil was staring at Roman like an idiot. He was at front stage right, chatting with a friend of his who had been sitting in the audience. 

Okay, just go up and say hi. He’s your soulmate, so you’re meant to be. Just go and say something.

It was times like this that Virgil really hated his social anxiety.

He took a breath and began walking towards Roman. Okay, just say hi. Just say hi. But wait, what if that’s too generic. Oh god the other kid is telling him to look at him. Oh god here it goes. 

Virgil found himself in front of Roman far far too quickly. He took a breath.

He tried to say “Hey,” or “Hello, Princey”

but instead his brain mushed them together and out came…

“H-Hell Prince.”

He said

motherfucking 

Hell Prince

Roman immediately smiled hugely. “It’s you! You’re my soulmate!” He grinned and rolled up his sleeve. Upon his forearm read “Hell Prince”.

Virgil breathed and rolled up his own sleeve which read “Bring me my sippy cup.” 

Roman read over it and burst out laughing.

His laughter was infectious and soon Virgil was laughing too. He hated having “Bring me my sippy cup” on his arm his whole life, but he made Roman have the label “Hell Prince”.

“I guess neither of us are good with first words.” Roman chuckled and held out his hand. “I’m Roman.”

“Virgil.” He met his hand with a handshake. 

Roman smirked and pulled him in, grabbing him and holding him in his arms. Virgil squealed and went red as Roman twirled him around. 

“I’m so glad to finally meet you, my love.” He cooed. Other students noticed and began cheering, understanding they witnessed a soulmate moment. 

“Princey!” He growled, or tried to, despite his smile at Roman’s ridiculousness. 

Over the cheering, Virgil heard a particularly loud squeal. He didn’t even have to see to know it was Patton. Roman gently set virgil down who steadied himself on Roman’s shoulder, giving it a light punch. 

Patton came running up to them and gave Virgil a huge hug. 

“I’m so happy for you Virgil!” Patton squeezed him tight enough to choke somebody.

Virgil wheezed and smiled, gaining his breath back when he was released.

Roman’s friend stood and held a hand out to shake. Virgil accepted. “I’m Logan, a pleasure to meet you.”

He turned his attention to Patton. “Greetings, and who might you be?”

Patton gasped and squealed. “It’s you! You’re him!”

Logan stopped.

The two pulled back their sleeves to see…

Patton cheered and practically tackled Logan in a hug. 

The crowd cheered again, this time for Logan and Patton. 

Virgil just smiled and gave a thumbs up as Roman pulled him to his side and kissed his forehead.

“Two soulmate meetings in one day. That’s gotta be rare.”

“You are truly a rare one, my dear.”

Virgil snorted and playfully pushed Roman away. “you’re such a dork!”

“It got you to smile, did it not?” He smiled and hoisted Virgil into the air, both of them giggling like idiots.

Yeah, maybe this Roman kid wasn’t so bad.


End file.
